1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a drug transfer assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an anchor component for securely connecting an infusion adapter to an intravenous bag for a drug transfer procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Intravenous therapy applications allow patients to receive infusion and medication treatment. For example, therapy may include the administration of medications by IV using intravenous and subcutaneous or hypodermis routes, i.e., into the bloodstream and under the skin. Examples of medical treatments that intravenous therapy applications may provide to a patient include antibiotics, pain management medications, cancer treatments, and similar medications.
Medications may be packaged as “pre-filled” devices, wherein a syringe assembly is pre-filled with medication prior to being packaged and delivered to a patient. “Pre-filled” devices eliminate the need for a user to fill the device prior to injection.
Certain drugs or medications are preferably provided in powder or dry form (such as a lyophilized form), and require reconstitution prior to administration. Lyophilized drugs, for example, typically are supplied in a freeze-dried form that needs to be mixed with a diluent to reconstitute the substance into a form that is suitable for injection. In addition, drugs may be provided as multipart systems that require mixing prior to administration. For example, one or more liquid components, such as flowable slurries, and one or more dry components, such as powdered or granular components, may be provided in separate containers that require mixing prior to administration.
A patient may be provided with an intravenous system that includes intravenous tubing and a connector that is adapted to receive an injector and/or syringe assembly containing a required medication. In this manner, when a treatment is needed, a patient or a medical practitioner is able to connect a syringe assembly to the connector and then inject a medication intravenously into the patient via the injector and/or syringe assembly, the connector, and the intravenous tubing.
When performing infusion, it is often necessary to inject a drug or other medical substance into the infusion fluid inside an infusion bag or other infusion fluid container. This is often done by means of penetrating a septum or other fluid barrier of an injection port on the infusion bag or on the infusion fluid line with a needle of a syringe filled with the medical fluid in question. However, it has been found that an unsecure connection between the syringe and the injection port of the infusion bag may cause problems such as accidental or inadvertent disconnection of the syringe from the infusion bag, pollution of the working environment because of leakage, and high forces required to pierce a fluid barrier of the injection port of the infusion bag.